


Seeing the Sights

by lasairfhiona



Series: Long Distance [1]
Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-11-25
Updated: 2010-11-25
Packaged: 2017-10-13 09:10:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/135605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasairfhiona/pseuds/lasairfhiona
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Don take Calleigh to see some sights</p>
            </blockquote>





	Seeing the Sights

Calleigh shivered and pulled her coat tighter around her.  She didn't know why they scheduled a ballistics seminar in New York City in December.  It was cold, foggy most of the time, and now it was snowing. She was really missing Miami right about now.  Because of Horatio, she was given the royal treatment by the New York, CSI lab. Between Mac, Stella and Danny, she'd been shown the sights and taken to dinner every night.  She had one more night in town and had begged off going to dinner with Stella.  She appreciated the gesture but she just was just going to go back to her hotel room and hope for a break in the weather so she could get back home where it was warm. 

"Hey Miami."

Calleigh turned when she heard the nickname she'd been tagged with since her arrival called out. Behind her Don Flack ran to catch up with her.  "Detective Flack," she greeted when he caught up to her.

"It's Don," he told her, than added, "Mac and Stella finally let you out on your own?"

"Excuse me?" she questioned as she allowed him to lead her to a nearby coffee shop.

Holding the door to _Starbucks_  open for her, he explained, "This is the first time I've seen you without one of the CSIs with you."

Calleigh shrugged. "I begged off dinner with Stella.  Don't take this the wrong way but I'm ready to be back in Miami," she told him. 

Don couldn't help himself, he laughed. "No offence taken. A little cold for you?" he asked as they placed their order for a hot coffee.

"A little cold?'  Surely you jest?" she replied when she took her coffee from the barista.  "It's freezing," she told him.

Don took his drink and guided her to an empty table.  "Do you want to sit, or would you like to go somewhere else?"

"Why don't we sit? It's too cold to do anymore sight seeing," she chose.

Don pulled out the chair for her and they sat talking long after their coffee was finished.  About cases, about their childhoods.  About anything and everything. 

"Snow's really picked up," Don observed.

"I should get back to my hotel," Calleigh said when she saw how much snow had fallen while they sat talking. 

"I have an idea.  Are you game?"

Calleigh laughed. "If it means getting cold then sorry, no."

"Only for a moment," Don answered with a smile.  "Come on," he said standing and holding his hand out to her.

"Promise?" she asked skeptically but taking his hand anyway.

"Promise," Don replied leading her outside.

Don hailed a cab and gave the address.  When Calleigh questioned him he told her, "It's a surprise."

Calleigh recognized the Empire State Building as soon as the cab stopped in front of the building. "You're too late.  Danny had me here yesterday afternoon," she told Don.

"You didn't see it like this," Don said with a smile as he paid the cabbie.  He'd been to the top on a night like this many times, he knew the view she was about to see.  "Come on, Calleigh, live a little."

She took his hand and followed him into the building and into an elevator as he waved his badge at the attendants*.  During the ride to the top, Don removed his scarf and put it over her head, wrapping it around so her ears and neck were covered.  The elevator dinged announcing their arrival at their floor.  "Trust me," Don asked taking her hands and when she nodded he told her as he touched a finger to her nose, "Close your eyes."

Calleigh complied and shivered as Don led her out into the cold observation deck, keeping her eyes closed as she promised.  When he finally released her hands and moved around behind her, she reached out and felt the metal security fencing. She felt him move closer and wrap his arms around her and his breath warm as he whispered, "open your eyes," against her ear.

Calleigh opened her eyes and gasped as she saw the lights of the city laid out below her.  The falling snow muted the brightness of the skyscraper lights giving them a soft glow.  People had decorated their condos with lights and in the closest buildings she could see their Christmas trees.

"Wow..." she whispered as she leaned closer to see more. 

"Worth getting cold for?" Don teased.

Calleigh turned in his embrace.  "Definitely," she answered as she leaned up on her toes and kissed his cheek.  "Thank you."

"My pleasure," he replied, then took her hand, "Lets go around to the other side."

Holding hands, they slowly walked around the deck looking at the lights of the city.  She was glad she allowed him to bring her here.  It was a night she wouldn't soon forget. 


End file.
